Revenge
by goldistic
Summary: Matthew Casey is finally happy after months of bad luck, he's in love with Gabriela Dawson and he's more than satisfied with his life. But Justin, Voight's son, just got out of prison and hasn't forgotten about the man who put him there. With the help of his father, Justin goes after Matt for revenge. What will be the outcome of all of this? Also contains Chicago PD characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so sorry if it's not perfect! I've had this idea in my head for awhile, wondering if there was going to be a crossover event between Chicago Fire and Chicago PD where Justin goes after Casey in revenge, because I think that would be a pretty good storyline. For right now, this is just a one-shot, but if I get positive feedback, I'll probably expand this into a story. So please, read and review! :)**

"What do you want to do today?" Matt asks Gabby, walking out of the firehouse hand-in-hand with the woman he so dearly loved.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could go get some breakfast, then maybe go by my place to catch up on some sleep?" Gabby suggests, smiling up at Matt. He nods, returning the smile.

"Sounds great," He says, opening up the passenger side door to his truck. She kisses his cheek before climbing in, giving him another smile as he closes the door. She watches as he walks in front of the truck to the driver's side, wondering what she did to deserve him. They had been best friends for years, but Gabby's feelings for him quickly grew beyond that. But he had been with Hallie for quite some time, and the last thing Gabby wanted to do was mess that up. She was there when he needed her, and vice versa. When Hallie tragically passed, Gabby was there for him even more, which helped Matt realize that his feelings, too, were quickly growing past "just friends." About half a year after Hallie passed, Matt knew that Gabby was the one he was meant to share his life with. He knew that Hallie wouldn't want him to be alone forever, so he acted on his feelings and showed up at Gabby's doorstep one night after shift. She opened the door just as he was about to ring the bell, and they shared a passion filled gaze before pouring their feelings out through a kiss full of lust and desire. Their night consisted of lovemaking and their morning consisted of serious conversation, but both of them were just excited to start their relationship together. And now, almost three months later, here they are. In love and happy to finally be together.

Matt climbs into the truck and starts the engine, soon making his way towards a local diner that he and Gabby loved. He takes Gabby's hand, throwing a quick smile at her as he drives. "What do you think about starting to look at apartments this weekend?" He asks as she laces together their fingers.

"I think that's a great idea, but where should we start looking?" She wonders, her thumb lightly caressing the top of Matt's.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "Let's call a realtor and look around."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiles, nodding a little. Matt soon pulls into the parking lot of the diner, and he and Gabby both get out of his truck and head inside. They get settled into their usual table and are looking at the menu when Matt's phone begins to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID, instantly recognizing the name. "It's Severide, I'm going to go outside to answer it. I'll be right back," he tells Gabby, lightly kissing her before making his way back outside. "Hey Kelly, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Dawson want to head to Molly's tonight for a few beers? Everybody is going to be there, even Clarke's hockey buddies," Kelly says on the other side of the line. As he listens, Matt begins to walk down the sidewalk, trying to keep his body warm against the chilly Chicago air.

"Yeah, sounds great. We'll be there," Matt says, nodding as he rounds a corner.

"Great, see you at eight." With that, Matt hangs up and begins to walk back to the diner, but a man in a dark hoodie comes up to him, walking fast and with a purpose. The man pushes Matt hard, making him stumble a little. "What the hell?" Matt exclaims, looking at the man. All of a sudden, somebody from behind puts a hand over Matt's mouth, and starts dragging him to a nearby alley, much against Matt's liking. The other man in the hood follows, and once they're in the alley, he pulls his hood down and Matt instantly recognizes him. Justin, Voight's kid. The kid that Matt put in jail for drinking and driving, and almost killing an innocent teenager.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, you fucking asshole." Justin snaps, pulling out a gun. Matt's eyes widen at the weapon, fear replacing his anger. The other person, who put a hand around Matt's mouth, speaks up, and Matt instantly recognizes the raspy voice of Hank Voight.

"Hey, take it slow Justin," Voight says, putting his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Make him suffer." Matt watches as Voight takes out a knife, handing it over to Justin. _Oh shit,_ Matt thinks. _Is this how I'm going to die? Slowly and painfully in a dirty old alley, not a hundred feet away from my girlfriend?_ Justin meets his father's eyes, nodding a little as he puts the gun away. _No,_ Matt continues to think. _I'm not letting this bastard win._ He slowly reaches for the phone in his back pocket, but Justin recognizes his move and pushes Matt down. Matt falls hard, and groans a little as his back makes contact with the solid cement. Justin leans over him and punches him across the face, making his mouth bleed.

"Try something like that again, and you get a bullet put through your skull," Justin threatens, shaking his finger in Matt's face. Matt takes this as an opportunity, and grabs Justin's wrist, twisting it sideways. He hears something crack, and Justin howls in agony, but Matt keeps twisting. He pushes Justin's body off of him, and Justin falls to the side. Matt hovers over him, punching him across his face a couple of times, surprised that Voight hadn't stepped in yet to help his son. All of a sudden, Matt feels a sharp pain in his stomach, and looks down to realize that Justin had somehow managed to keep ahold of his knife, and had stabbed Matt with it. Matt clutches his stomach in pain, and falls back to the ground.

**Inside the restaurant:**

Gabby looked out the window, wondering what was taking Matt so long. His phone conversations with Severide usually lasted long, but not this long, and not when Matt knew Gabby was waiting for him inside. She stands up from her seat and walks outside, instantly greeted by the chilly Chicago air. She wraps her arms around herself as she looks around for Matt, her worry increasing when she sees no sign of him. She takes out her phone to call him, dialing his number with shaking fingers. She didn't know if they were shaking from the cold or from worry, but probably both. When he doesn't answer his phone, she sighs and begins to walk along the sidewalk, wondering where the hell he could have gone to.

**In the alley:**

"Could have used your help right there, Pop." Justin says to his father, his voice showing obvious signs of anger as he struggles to stand up, holding his wrist in pain as his father looks over at him.

"You handled it, didn't ya?" Voight bluntly states, shrugging before moving his eyes to Matt again. He was bleeding out bad, and was trying to stop the bleed using his hands, but it wasn't working. "He won't last another twenty minutes."

"What if we don't have another twenty minutes? What if somebody finds him, like that girl he rode over here with?" Justin asks, still angry that Matt did some damage to him.

"I guess we finish him off now, then." Voight says, an evil smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "We won't let him get away, Justin. Not after he threw you and I in prison." Justin seems to accept this, nodding as he pulls out his gun again. He hands it over to Voight, shaking his head.

"My good wrist is probably broken because of that stupid asshole, so you take the shot." He says. Voight hesitates, studying Justin before taking the pistol. He walks in front of Matt and points the gun at his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly moves his finger towards the trigger.

**Right outside the restaurant:**

Gabby tries Matt's cell again as she rounds a corner, her worry steadily increasing. "Come on, Matt. Pick up." She mumbles, beginning to walk faster as her call goes to voicemail again. She hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket, running a hand through her hair frantically. She stops when she hears voices, trying to get an idea of where they were coming from. She starts walking again, spotting an alley not ten feet in front of her where the voices must be coming from. She quickens her pace again, turning down the alley and gasping when she sees Matt on the ground in obvious pain, with Voight pointing a gun at him and Justin watching with a sly smile on his face. "Matt!" She yells, running towards them. Voight looks up at her, his expression full of anger.

"Shit," Voight mumbles, dropping his arm to his side as he ushers him and Justin out of the alley, exiting the opposite way Gabby came in.

"Oh, baby," Gabby gasps, tears running down her face as she kneels down next to Matt. She sits him up against a wall, digging her phone out of her pocket and calling 911. She holds the phone up to her ear as her other hand puts pressure on Matt's wound.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?" The operator says through the other line, the calming voice nothing compared to Gabby's own.

"My boyfriend is seriously wounded and needs medical help immediately. He has been stabbed in the stomach and he's losing a lot of blood." She says frantically, the tears still coming down her face.

"What's your location?" The operator asks, and Gabby tells him before completing the call and hanging up. She puts her phone down and looks at Matt again, not failing to notice how pale he looked.

"It's okay baby, you're going to be okay." She says, trying to assure not only him but also herself. She raises her hand to his cheek, gently caressing it as she looks worriedly into his eyes. Matt was struggling to stay conscious, afraid that if he went to sleep he would never wake up. He was also hurt by Gabby's emotional pain, he wanted to tell her that he would be alright, but his body didn't allow him to say anything at all. He hated seeing Gabby cry, and he wanted to take it all away, he wanted to go back and ignore Kelly's call, but he couldn't, and Justin and his father probably would have gotten to him some other way.

A few minutes later, sirens were heard and not long after that, two paramedics were running down the alley with a gurney and a medkit. Gabby stepped back so they could work on him, struggling to hold back her tears, but that was nearly impossible as she looked at Matt, limp and helpless. The paramedics lifted him onto the gurney, and started running back to the ambulance, Gabby right on their heels. They eased Matt into the ambulance, and one of the paramedics climbed in behind him as the other one went to the driver's seat. Gabby climbed in the back also, sitting across from the paramedic. Gabby watched as the paramedic hooked Matt onto some monitors, finding herself feel useless as she did nothing but watch somebody else do her own job. She took Matt's hand in her own and kissed his hand, her tears starting to subside because she knew he was in good hands now. "Is he going to be alright?" Gabby asks the paramedic, caressing Matt's hand. "Please tell me he's going to make it."

The paramedic gives Gabby a small smile and nods, looking down at Matt before meeting Gabby's eyes again. "Yeah, he'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, since I received a good amount of positive feedback, I've decided to go on with this story and see where it goes. :) I should be able to update regularly, but I promise I'll have a good excuse if at times I take a longer time to update. Right now, I have post-concussion syndrome, which means I'm out of school until April at least, and I have a tutor coming to my house for a couple of hours during the day. This means I have a lot of extra time on my hands, but in order for my brain to completely heal, I need to spend very little of that time writing, reading, or doing anything else that requires a fair amount of concentration. So as of right now, I spend most of my days watching reruns of Chicago Fire and planning the future of this story in my head. :) And please, feel free to suggest any ideas you have for this story! **

**Lakeshore:**

Gabby paced in one of the many waiting rooms of the hospital, finding it impossible to sit completely still in a chair while her mind was racing a million miles an hour with a string of endless thoughts. When she had gotten to the hospital, they had taken Matt away to get him treated by a doctor, and so far, she had heard nothing about his condition. As the minutes went by, her worry only increased. She had already called Chief Boden to notify him on what was going on, and he promised her he would call the rest of the firehouse so she wouldn't have to do it herself. And within ten minutes of that call, Gabby spotted Shay and Severide jog into view.

"How is he, Dawson?" Severide asked breathlessly when he reached her, desperate for good news. When Boden had called him, he couldn't believe it at first. After all, he had just gotten off the phone with his best friend. It seemed like nothing was going Matt's way lately, first with Hallie's death, then the Darden boys leaving him, and then there was that damn head injury. Severide still wasn't sure if his head had completely healed, but he got so tied up with Katie's disappearance, he wasn't able to keep tabs on Casey as much as he wanted to.

"I-I don't know yet," Gabby told them sadly, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I've been waiting for a half hour at least, but they still haven't told me anything. He seemed like he was going to make it in the ambulance, but anything could have happened since then, so I just, I don't know." The words fell from her mouth as she said them, and Shay pulled her in for a tight hug which Gabby accepted right away.

"He's going to be okay Dawson, he's a fighter, he proved that a couple of months ago." Shay told her soothingly, rubbing her back for comfort. Gabby nodded only a little, burying her head into Shay's welcoming shoulder. After a couple of more minutes, they hear more footsteps coming down the hallway. Gabby pulls away from Shay's hug when she spots her brother, and goes to seek his embrace while Shay and Severide settle in a couple of chairs.

"Hey Gabs, have you heard anything yet?" Antonio asks, kissing the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her. She shakes her head a little and returns the hug, resting her head on his shoulder, trying to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It was Voight and his son who did this to him," Gabby tells him, more tears coming to her eyes just as she remembers Voight pointing a gun at Matt.

"I know, Boden told me when he called me," Antonio sighs, nodding slightly. "I promise you Gabby, they won't get away with this. I'll make sure their asses are thrown behind bars." Before she could reply, a doctor steps into the waiting room. Gabby pulls away from Antonio to hear what the doctor has to say, and Shay and Severide stand back up.

"Are you all family of Matthew Casey?" The doctor asks, and they all eagerly nod. "Alright, well, he lost a lot of blood, more than what we're comfortable with. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't go into hypovolemic shock. We are going to give him a blood transfusion until I think he's out of the woods. But other than that, he is going to be alright. The knife made a clean cut and didn't hit any organs, but it was a centimeter away from doing so. He was very lucky, because this could have ended up very differently. He should be able to get out of here tomorrow morning when he wakes up." The four of them let out a sigh of relief and nod.

"When can we see him?" Gabby asks.

"Only one visitor for now, but be aware that he lost consciousness while we were working on him, and it could be a couple of hours before he wakes up." The doctor tells her. "He's in room 206, so if you keep walking down this hallway it's your third door on the right." He smiles a little before nodding and walking away, back to his other patients.

"Hey, I'll let you see him, but I'll be back tonight to ask him a few questions," Antonio says, resting his hand on Gabby's shoulder. "I'm going to gather up Jay, Olinsky, and Ruzek to help me bring down Voight and Justin."

"What about Erin?" Severide asks, giving Antonio a look of confusion.

"She's too close to Voight and Justin...I'm not sure if I trust her well enough to bring them down." Antonio answers honestly, sighing a little. "Anyway, I'm going to get started right away on this. Call me if anything changes, alright Gabs?" She nods, and he kisses the top of her head again before saying his goodbyes to Shay and Severide and walking out.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," Shay sighs, shaking her head as she looks over at Gabby.

"I'll be fine, Shay, and besides, I'm not alone. I have Matt." Gabby says, giving her best friend a determined look that let her know she was fighting a losing battle.

"Alright, but call us if you need anything, alright?" Shay tells her, pulling her in for another hug. "You know we're always here for you, no matter what."

"I know Shay, thank you." Gabby says, smiling a little before pulling away from the hug. "I'll keep you guys updated, I promise."

"Thanks Dawson," Severide says, smiling a little. "And not just for updating us on his condition..but for being there to save him, too. I don't know what I would have done if Voight pulled that trigger." He shakes his head and looks down, shuffling his feet.

"I don't know what I would have done either, Kelly, but that's not something we can think about. We have to think positive, for Matt." Gabby says, tears returning to her eyes at just the thought of losing Matt for good. Severide seems to accept this and nods a little, lifting his head again.

"I'll probably be back later, I'll call Boden and update him on Casey's condition for you." He says, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Gabby tells him, managing a small smile.

"No problem, now get of here, go see your man." He says, smiling as he playfully waves her off. She doesn't argue, instead she gives both of them another small smile and starts to walk down the hallway, following the doctor's directions towards Matt's room. She pauses in front of his door, biting her lip as she remembers the last time she walked through his hospital room. It had been a couple of floors above this one, and his condition had been worse, but it brought back bad memories nonetheless. She sighs softly before putting her hand on the door handle and pushing the door open, walking into the room and softly closing the door behind her. She walks to Matt's side and feels tears threaten to fall from her eyes once again as she sits down in the chair and takes his hand, softly caressing his fingers with her own. She looks him over, noticing the fairly large bandage on his stomach and the paleness of his skin.

"You've got to stop scaring me like this, baby," Gabby whispers to an unconscious Matt, her lip quivering as she moves her chair closer to his bed. "I don't know how many more times you're going to get lucky like this. All I know is that I love you, and I don't know how I'd go on without you in my life." She stands up and leans over him, softly kissing his cheek, his forehead, and his lips, a tear falling onto his face as she does this. She gently wipes it away with her thumb before climbing into his hospital bed, being careful of the wires and tubes that were hooked to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his chest, making sure that she was nowhere near his wound. His body then stirs awake, and Gabby looks at him worriedly, afraid she had done something to cause him more pain and wake up. Matt's eyes meet her own, and his face breaks into a smile.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." He says, his voice hoarse. Gabby smiles and softly kisses him, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you…"

"You're not going to lose me, Gabby. I'm right here, I always will be. It's going to take more than Voight and his dirtbag son to separate us."

"You don't know that, Matt. If I had been a couple of seconds later…" Gabby can't finish, because more tears fall from her eyes and Matt is quick to catch them with his thumb.

"But you weren't. You found me, and I'm here, with you. I'm right where I belong, as far as I'm concerned." Gabby smiles a little and nods, pressing her lips softly against Matt's.

"I love you so much, Matt."

"I love you too, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, another chapter! I just want to say thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far! And also, thank you for the people who wished me well, it means a lot. :) I should hopefully have another chapter up by the next new episode of Chicago Fire. Until then, enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend! :)**

**Voight's car:**

"So what now, pop?" Justin asks his father, looking over at him while he clutches his wrist in pain.

"Well, we have to get you to the hospital to check out your wrist." Voight tells him, sighing heavily as he stops for a red light. A million thoughts were racing through his mind, he knew that he should have pulled the trigger and killed Casey when he had the chance, then he could have also finished off Casey's damn girlfriend. But he was surprised that Gabby had found them so soon, and he reacted quickly and without much thought.

"We can't go to the hospital, Casey and all of his damn buddies are probably there by now."

"That's why I'm taking you to Chicago Med, just tell the doctor you fell down and landed weirdly on your wrist." Justin nods a little, turning his head to look out the window when the light turns green.

"But what about my bruises on my face?" Justin wonders, remembering how Matt was also able to sneak in a few punches.

"Tell them you got in a bar fight last night or something, I don't know, just tell them you're having a bad weekend." Justin seems to accept this, so he nods once again. He doubted that doctors and nurses would be that nosy, anyway.

"How are you going to get us out of this?" Justin asks after a few minutes, his gaze returning to his father.

"Don't worry about it, I have a few ideas." Voight tells him, meeting his eyes. "I told you Casey wouldn't get away with this, and he won't. Trust me."

"Oh yeah? You also told me last year that you wouldn't let him put me in jail, but he did. He even managed to throw your ass in jail, too. What if he does that again?"

"He's not going to, I'm going to call up a buddy of mine and tell him our situation. He will cover for us, give us an alibi."

"And why are you so sure he'll do that for us?"

"He owes me." Voight says simply, keeping his eyes trained on the road. Justin can't help but smile a little, loving his father's manipulative ways.

**District 21:**

Antonio jogs up the stairs to the intelligence unit, surprised when he finds Jay at his desk on their day off. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday." Antonio says, walking over to Jay's desk.

"I guess I should ask you the same question," Jay says, looking up from a file he was reading.

"Just answer the question, Halstead," Antonio tells him, sighing a little. His patience was already thin from learning Voight and Justin went after Matt again, and he wasn't in the mood for witty remarks.

"I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to come in and work on the case we've been trying to solve for the past week." Jay tells him, sensing his impatience.

"Alright, well, that can wait," Antonio says, making sure the room was clear before looking back at Jay again. "This morning, Voight and his son went after Matthew Casey, you know him?"

"Yeah, isn't that Gabby's new boyfriend?" Jay wonders, putting the file he was holding down on his desk.

"Yeah, he's also the guy that put Voight's son in jail. Then I helped him put Voight in jail," Antonio explains, nodding. "To say the least, Matt isn't best friends with them."

"So what happened, how do you know all of this?" Jay asks, suddenly very interested in where this was going.

"Gabby and Matt went to breakfast this morning, Matt went outside to take a phone call or something, and that's when Voight and Justin got ahold of him. They took him to a nearby alley and stabbed him. They almost killed him, but Gabby got there just in time and she called the ambulance. Once she got to the hospital she called her Chief and he called me. Voight and Justin fled, and nobody knows where they are now. That's why I need your help." Voight explains, leaning on Jay's desk.

"So you're really going to take down Voight? For good this time?" Jay asks, raising his eyebrows.

"He almost killed an innocent person, and could have easily killed my sister! I'm not going to let that bastard get away with that."

"Alright, yeah, I get it." Jay assures him, nodding. "Where do you want me to start? Should I call in Erin to help us?"

"No, not Erin, she's too close to Voight and Justin," Antonio tells him, shaking his head. "Start tracking Voight and Justin's phone, and I'll call Ruzek and Olinsky to help us." Jay nods a little, not really comfortable about going behind his partner's back, but gets started on Antonio's directions anyway. Antonio nods at Jay before walking over to his own desk, dialing Ruzek's number on his way.

**Lakeshore:**

A soft knock on the door of Matt's hospital room causes both him and Gabby to lift their heads to see who was there. The doctor smiles a little at them before walking in, a clipboard in his hands. "Hello, Matthew, I am Doctor Reynolds, and I just came in here to update you on your condition." He says, standing in front of Matt's bed as he flips through some papers on his clipboard.

"Okay, go ahead." Matt says, nodding. His voice was still a bit weak and raspy, but the more he had talked to Gabby, the more his normal voice started to come back.

"You lost a lot of blood, so in a few minutes a nurse is going to come in here and set up a transfusion to fill you up again. But the knife made a clean cut, and luckily didn't go deep enough to create any permanent problems. It looks like you're going to be released tomorrow morning, but in about a week you'll have your stitches removed." The doctor tells him, smiling once more at him.

"How long will I be out of work for?" Matt asks.

"I'm going to say about two weeks, to be safe. I would normally say only about a week, but with your job, I don't feel comfortable with that. If your wound were to open up again while on the job, it could not only slow down your healing time a whole bunch, but if you lose a lot of blood like you did this time, you could go into hypovolemic shock." Matt nods a little, definitely disappointed by this news. It seemed like he only just returned to work, so the fact that he'll have to sit out for a couple of more weeks because of Voight and his idiotic and immature son not only downed him, but also angered him.

"Alright, thanks doc." Matt tells him, sighing. Doctor Reynolds gives him a sympathetic look before nodding.

"No problem, do either of you have any other questions?" He asks.

"Nope, thank you, doctor." Gabby says, smiling a little at him while she shakes her head.

"You're welcome, call me in if you guys think of another question, I'll be happy to answer it." He smiles once more at them before leaving the room, softly shutting the door behind him. Gabby turns her head towards Matt, studying him as her finger traces light patterns across his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabby asks him softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Matt looks down at her and shrugs a little, sighing again.

"I don't know, a lot of things." He admits. "Like how Voight could have easily pulled the trigger, or could have hurt or killed you too." As he says this, a tear escapes his eye and rolls down his cheek. Gabby catches it with her thumb, lightly wiping it away. "I'm sorry I put you in that position, Gabby. I really am, I don't know what I would have done with myself if he hurt you because of me."

"Don't think like that, Matt." Gabby says, shaking her head a little. "He didn't hurt me, he ran away from me. I'm okay, and so are you. Antonio is already working on catching him and Justin."

"We both know Voight has his ways, he'll most likely manage to get out of this just like he does everything else. And they'll continue to come after me until I'm dead. I don't want to put you in danger, too. If something happened to you….I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'll take the risk, Matt." Gabby says without hesitation, shrugging. "You mean everything to me, and if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, either. Antonio caught him once, he can catch him again. And this time he has help from the rest of the intelligence unit. Voight and Justin are going down."

"I hope so," Matt mumbles, lightly caressing Gabby's cheek. "But in the meantime, you need to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, alright? And by that I mean no taking bullets for me, or trying to take down Voight and Justin by yourself."

"I'll try my best," Gabby tells him, smiling.

"Gabs, I'm serious. I don't wanna worry about you anymore than I already do." Matt says, giving her a determined and serious look.

"Alright, alright, I promise." Gabby agrees, nodding a little as a couple of tears escape her eyes. Matt lightly brushes them way, frowning.

"Why are you crying?" He asks sadly.

"I just don't want to lose you," Gabby says quietly her fears getting the best of her and her voice cracking. Matt didn't want to promise her anything, because he was worried, too. Instead he holds her close, wanting to snap his fingers and make everything alright. His worries were one thing, but he hated when Gabby was scared or upset. And lately, he had done quite a few things to make her upset. He lied to her about his after effects from his injury, then not very long ago they had gotten in another fight about Jones, the new candidate. Matt still wasn't sure if that fight was completely his fault, but he hated fighting with Gabby nonetheless. He loves her, and all he wants is for her to be happy. They hold onto each other until the nurse comes in, with a couple of small tubes of Matt's blood type. Gabby tries to compose herself again as the nurse starts the transfusion, which thankfully, didn't take long, and soon blood was being brought into Matt's body again through the IV and the nurse was gone. Matt looks at Gabby, gazing into her eyes as he caresses her cheek again.

"I know you're scared baby, so am I. But with Antonio's help and the rest of the intelligence unit, and our family at the firehouse, we're going to get through this. This is just another bump in the road for us."

"It's an awful big bump," Gabby mumbles, sighing a little as she takes Matt's hand in her own.

"Yeah," Matt sighs, gently squeezing her hand. "But we've got a lot of people helping and supporting us." Gabby nods a little, softly kissing Matt.

"You're right," She nods, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"I know I am," he playfully smirks, kissing her again. She smiles and kisses him back, just thankful for the fact that he's alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

**Lakeshore:**

Matt was discharged from the hospital at nine the next morning. He was able to walk on his own, but only slowly and with soft steps. Last night Antonio had come to the hospital with Ruzek to ask Matt a few questions about what happened, but everything Matt told him he already knew. They left shortly after arriving, leaving Matt and Gabby with the promise that they would make sure Voight and Justin are put back behind bars.

"You signed the discharge papers, right?" Gabby asks, swinging Matt's bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He replies, nodding as he takes a quick look around the room, making sure they have everything. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely." She says, smiling warmly at him as she takes his hand. He returns the smile before walking out of the room, Gabby by his side. They take the elevator down to the first floor, then continue down the hallway towards the doors. Last night Antonio had driven Matt's truck to the hospital so they could leave this morning, and had gotten a ride with Ruzek back to the station.

Once Matt and Gabby find his truck in the parking lot, she helps him into the truck, even after listening to him insist he didn't need help. He mumbles a "thanks" once he's in and she chuckles at him before walking to the driver's side. They sit in a comfortable silence as they ride to Matt's apartment, both of them secretly paranoid that Voight and Justin were following them. They both take a few uneasy glances at the rear view mirror as the ride goes on, just to make sure the coast was clear.

"You know, they might be taking a step back to let Justin's wrist heal." Matt says after a few minutes of silence, trying to assure both himself and Gabby that they were safe.

"Yeah, maybe. But have you ever known Voight to 'take a step back'?" Gabby answers, biting her lip uneasily as she parks in front of Matt's apartment.

"No," Matt admits reluctantly. "But Antonio seems to have this under control, I don't think we should drive ourselves crazy worrying about Voight and his stupid son. Let's just take it day by day for right now, and see how it plays out." She looks over at him and nods a little, managing a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't help but worry, Matt. I already have to worry about you running into burning buildings, but now I also have to worry about Voight roughing you up again, or worse." He reaches up to her cheek, softly caressing it while gazing into her eyes.

"Gabby, I'm not going to let that bastard and his son win, alright? Trust me when I say that. Like I said before, Antonio has this handled. I love you, and I am not going to leave you, okay?" She nods again, but she still wasn't convinced. She knew what Voight could do, and she was scared, and nothing Matt could say would change that until Voight and Justin are behind bars. She leans over and quickly but passionately kisses Matt before turning the truck off and getting out. Matt also gets out, and they walk to his door together.

"You have shift tomorrow morning, right?" Matt asks once they're inside, carefully taking his jacket off.

"Yeah, but I could take it off and stay here with you," Gabby replies, taking her jacket off also and wrapping her arms around him, being careful of his wound. He holds her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No, you don't have to do that," he says, shaking his head a little. "I want you to go, actually. But I'll probably spend most of my time at the firehouse, too."

"Alright, that sounds good." She says, nodding against his chest.

**District 21:**

"Dawson, you look exhausted, why don't you go home to Laura and the kids to get a couple hours of sleep?" Jay suggests, looking over at Antonio who was barely able to keep his eyes open as he stared at his computer.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Antonio sighs, sleepily standing up from his chair and pulling his leather jacket on. Antonio had been at the station for twenty four hours now, trying to pin down Voight and Justin's location. Jay, Olinsky, and Ruzek had been in and out of the building, sometimes going home to get a few hours of sleep before returning back to work. But Antonio hadn't slept for over a day, and it was starting to take a toll on him. "I'll be back later, though. Call me if you find out anything, alright?"

"You got it." Jay assures him, nodding.

Antonio gives them all a small wave as he walks down the stairs, almost running into somebody as he rounds a corner. He mumbles a "sorry" before walking out of the building, the sun almost blinding him. He starts walking towards his car when his phone rings, stopping to answer it. "Detective Antonio Dawson," he answers.

"So I hear you're helping Casey?" Somebody says back, and Antonio instantly recognizes the raspy voice of Voight. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Where the hell are you and your dumb son hiding?" Antonio snaps into the phone, fully awake once again.

"We're not hiding," Voight chuckles. "We have no reason to hide. In fact, we're looking right into the house of somebody Casey cares about a lot. I'm not stupid, I know it'll be hard to get to Casey right now, which is why I'm going to get to somebody close to him. I'll make him come to me. Just watch." Voight hangs up, and Antonio angrily runs back into the building, sprinting up the stairs to the intelligence unit.

"Well that was quick," Ruzek says, chuckling at Antonio. Antonio ignores his comment and runs over to his computer, starting to trace the call.

"What's wrong?" Jay asks, walking over to him.

"I just got a call from Voight, him and Justin are going after somebody close to Casey." Antonio explains breathlessly, now gaining the attention of Ruzek and Olinsky. Antonio hurriedly types into the computer, then stares at the screen, waiting for it to tell them where Voight's phone call was made from.

_"Call unable to trace"_ flashes up on the screen, and Antonio slams his fist down on the desk in frustration. Voight called from a blocked number, making it impossible to track the phone down unless somebody were to track it while he was on the phone.

"So what now?" Ruzek wonders, frowning as he leans over the desk.

"We wait," Jay sighs, running his hand through his hair.

**Voight's car:**

"You ready?" Voight asks Justin, looking over at him with a small smirk on his lips. Justin had spent two hours in the hospital yesterday, and had found out he had in fact broken his wrist. But it was a clean break, and the doctor put him in a cast that would come off in a few weeks.

"Hell yeah," Justin grins, getting out of the car. Voight smiles before also getting out, opening the trunk and grabbing the crowbar and handgun. He hands the crowbar to Justin and keeps the gun for himself. They make sure the sidewalk is clear before walking up the steps of the house, taking one last look around before knocking on the door. They hear some shuffling around inside the house along with some voices, then a few seconds later somebody finally answers.

"Hello, can I help you?" They wonder, looking at Voight and Justin with a slightly confused face.

The two men say nothing, but instead push the person into the house and slam the door behind them.

**A/N: Another chapter over with, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry that it wasn't as long as the others and I also apologize for the cliffhanger...heheh. So, who do you guys think Voight and Justin are after? I would love to hear your predictions, and I would also love to hear ideas you have for the story! :) I love it when I see reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What did you guys think of the last night's episode? I thought it was great, and it's nice to see Casey back to normal after his head injury problems. And I almost melted when he told Dawson he loves her. And If any of you guys have a tumblr, feel free to follow me at .com. I don't post Chicago Fire, but I do liveblog it like crazy when it's on. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please remember to review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Matt's apartment: **

Matt had just settled on the couch next to Gabby when his phone rang. He sighed as he dug it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID before answering it. It was from a blocked number. He glanced worriedly at Gabby before answering it, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, fireman," spat a voice on the other end. Matt recognized the voice of Justin, and stood up from the couch as Gabby watched him worriedly. "You know, it's a shame that you got away the other day. Because now you're just putting everybody you care about in danger. Your sister is really pretty, prettier than I had imagined. And your niece, Violet is it? She's a cutie as well, it's too bad-"

"You better not touch them or I swear to God I will finish you personally," Matt threatened, his anger boiling as he walked across the room. Gabby stood up and took her phone out to call Antonio, walking to the other room to talk to him.

"You're forgetting something, Matthew. It's not your sister or your brother-in-law or your niece we want. We want you. And as long as we get our hands on you, nothing will happen to your sister and her family." Justin tells him calmly. "But if we don't get our hands on you, then something happens to your sister and her family. And then once we're done with them, we go after that girlfriend of yours, Gabriela, right? Now she is one pretty woman. The things I would do-"

"You won't ever get the chance to lay your hands on her." Matt interrupts angrily. "Because by then, your asses will be in jail, where they belong." Justin gives a fake sigh, and chuckles softly.

"Well, if that's the way you want to do things, fine. Don't ever say I didn't warn you, fireman." He says to Matt. Matt then hears Justin tell his father something, but doesn't quite make out what he said. But just then, there's a loud bang, and Matt squeezes his eyes shut as a chill runs down his spine. The line goes dead, and Matt throws his phone against the wall in anger. He feels tears surface as he runs towards the front door, quickly grabbing his keys. Gabby grabs his arm just before he opens the door, and he turns to her to see the fear in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asks him frantically, while still on the phone with Antonio.

"Christie's, that's where Voight and Justin are. Tell your brother to meet me there." He tells her before moving out of her grip and walking out the front door.

"Gabs? What's going on?" Antonio asks, able to hear their conversation through the phone.

"Matt got a call from a blocked number, I think it was from Voight or Justin. He just ran out of the house and said that they were at his sister's house, so that's where he's going now." Gabby tells him, pacing the room.

"Alright, we're on our way. Are you alright?" He asks, hurrying out of the District 21 building on the other side of the line with the rest of the intelligence unit.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Just figure out what's going on, alright?"

"I will, I promise Gabs." Antonio tells her before hanging up. Gabby puts her phone down and leans over the kitchen counter, sighing deeply. Matt had hurried out of here so quickly and only gave her a small idea of what was going on. She didn't know if Christie or her family were alright, and didn't know if it was safe for Matt to go there alone. He could be walking right into a trap for all Gabby knew.

**Christie's home: **

Matt jumped out of his truck when he arrived at his sister's house, ignoring the pain that shot into his stomach at the action. He left his door hanging open as he sprinted up the steps to Christie's door, trying to open it but he had no luck because it was locked. He took a couple of steps back before kicking the door, breaking the lock and the door then easily swings open. When he walks into the living room the first thing he notices is blood sprayed on the walls and ceiling. The tears in his eyes surface again when he lays his eyes on Jim, Christie's husband. He was laying limp against the wall, eyes wide open and unmoving, with a bullet through his skull. At the sight of his murdered brother-in-law, Matt begins to feel very nauseous. He runs to the kitchen sink and empties his stomach, rinsing his mouth out when he's done about a minute later. He hears heavy footsteps only a few seconds later, and looks up with tears highly visible in his eyes. Antonio and Jay were walking through the living room, guns by their side just in case.

"Hey man, you alright?" Antonio asks Matt, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jay continues to walk through the house, looking for any sign of Voight, Justin, Christie, or Violet. Matt just shakes his head, his emotions getting the best of him. Antonio puts his gun away and comforts Matt by pulling him in for a tight and reassuring hug which Matt instantly reciprocates. He sobs into Antonio's shoulder, unable to get the image of Jim's deceased body out of his mind. He knew Jim was dead because of him, and feared that Christie and Violet were also going to end up like that.

"I have to give Voight and Justin what they want, Antonio." Matt says after a while, pulling back from Antonio and having his emotions controlled for the most part.

"What? No way Casey, there is no way in hell I'm letting you surrender yourself to them." Antonio says, shaking his head.

"So what do you want me to do, then? Sit here and wait for them to kill somebody else? What if they hurt Gabby, huh? Would you want your sister dead because of me?" Matt asks, his anger coming back. At the thought of Gabby dead, Matt produces a few more tears, and Antonio sighs deeply.

"Matt, there are other ways to handle this." He tells him calmly, putting his hand back on his shoulder.

"Antonio, they killed my brother-in-law. They have my sister and my niece, and they're also targeting Gabby. I am not going to sit back and let them hurt anymore people I care about."

"Just give us a couple of days to track them down, alright? Once we get them in custody, we got them. I promise you Matt, Jim is the first and last person they hurt, alright?" Antonio says, giving Matt a stern look. Matt hesitantly nods, knowing he could trust Antonio, especially when his sister was involved. "Alright, good. Now let's get you out of here." He leads Matt out of the house, both men avoiding the traumatic sight in the living room.

**Up Next: Voight and Justin have Violet and Christie, but what do they do to them? Also, Erin starts helping Antonio track down Voight and Justin, and she's more help than he ever expected.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: (Spoilers ahead for "When Things Got Rough"). Casey made me cry twice last night, Jesse Spencer was just so great in that episode. I'm so glad that Matt is back to the way he was before his injury, and I think we really saw that last night. But I'm starting to feel like he's putting more into his relationship with Gabby than she is. He's the one always looking for a place to live, and she gets mad at him quite a bit. Then she goes and tells Jones that her dad is trying to DQ her? And she doesn't tell Matt about her crazy stalker guy? Ugh, the writers give me a bigger reason to worry about them every week. I hope they get past all of this though, I'd hate to see them break up. Anyway, here's another chapter, sorry it took awhile. I also hope you checked out my other story, "Not Like This", which I'll also be updating regularly. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Dawsey and Sevasey fans would be very happy. **

**Warnings: The violence in this chapter might be a bit too brutal for younger people. **

**Abandoned warehouse outside of Chicago: **

**Voight's POV:**

I drive my car down the rough, dirt road, and sigh in relief when I park in front of the old abandoned warehouse. The drive had been an hour, and I was never one for long car rides. "Ready?" I ask, turning to Justin. He nods, and I give him a small, sly smile before we both get out of the car. I open the trunk, and am not at all surprised when Christie and Violet jump out, trying to flee. "Hey, Justin, grab the girl." I say to my son, grabbing ahold of Christie's arm roughly. I ignore her struggle against my grip, and walk her into the front door of the abandoned warehouse. I can hear Violet and Justin behind us, and watch out of the corner of my eye as Christie tries to turn her head to talk to Violet.

"It's going to be okay, Violet!" She assures her daughter. I grip her arm tighter and she yells in pain, struggling against my grip even more.

"Hey," I snap, pushing her against a wall. "You struggle, and I hang on tighter, got it?" She stares back at me, and tries to keep a straight face and keep her lip from quivering. Then, she spits in my face, and I snap. I push her down to the ground and ignore Violet's screams as I kick her hard in the stomach.

"You're an asshole," she mumbles as she coughs onto the ground. "You kill my husband, and think I'm going to cooperate with you?" Her voice was weak, and she tried her best to be tough and intimidating.

"You've got a lot of your brother in you, you know that?" I tell her, hovering over her.

"Is that what all of this is about? Matt?" She asks, squinting her eyes and giving me a hard look.

"Correct." I snicker, nodding and taking my knife out. "He put me and my boy in prison, and we didn't deserve that." I say, running the blade of the knife along her arm. "We tried to take care of him a few days ago, but his girlfriend got in the way. So, we've decided that we're going to let him come to us. And guess what? You and your daughter are the bait." A small, threatening, smile crosses my lips as I push down on the blade, causing her upper arm to start bleeding. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes the pain, fighting it off. I take my knife off of her arm and chuckle, shaking my head a little as I wipe the blade off. "Don't worry," I snicker. "You'll have to go through worse than that."

"You'll never get away with this," Christie says, her tone harsh and matter-of-fact. "Matt may be protective but he's not stupid."

"Yeah, well I guess we'll see about that." I chuckle, grabbing ahold of her arm again and forcing her to stand up. I glance over at Justin, who still had a firm grip on Violet, and motion for him to follow me. He tightens his grip on Violet and follows me, and Violet gives her mom a worried look and holds back a cry. "Oh and by the way, your husband would still be alive if Matt had just listened to us." I mutter, pushing Christie into a cage much like the one we had at District 21. Justin pushes Violet into the same cage, and locks it afterwards. Violet runs to her mother and they both share a tight embrace, crying into each other. "If we don't hear from your brother in twelve hours, we'll be back." I say, turning around and walking away, Justin on my heels.

"How long are we going to keep them here?" He asks me in a hushed tone once we're back outside. I stop and turn to him, shaking my head.

"They aren't leaving, Justin. Once we get Casey taken care of, we have to take care of them, too. They know us, they know our faces and if they let the police know we were the ones who killed Jim, we'll be in prison longer than just a year."

"But they already know we're the ones who killed him," Justin says, trying his hardest not to look worried. "They don't have proof," I remind him. "As of right now, they only have Casey, Gabby, and Antonio's word about what we're doing. And it's going to take more than that to take us down." I continue walking towards the car, and close the trunk that had been left open.

"So, are you just going to go walking back into work tomorrow like nothing ever happened?"

"That's the plan." I nod, getting in the driver's side.

**Matt's apartment: **

**Gabby's POV:**

The door opens, and I jump up from my position on the couch to run to the door. Matt and Antonio are walking in, and a somber silence is hanging over them. Antonio had already texted me about what happened, and afterwards they had gone to the police station so Matt could tell the other police officers about what he found when he walked into Christie's place. I had offered to go, but Antonio thought it'd be best for me to comfort Matt when he got home. Since then, I had turned on the TV, but my attention wasn't focused on that. It had been running in a thousand different directions, and none of them eased my worries.

Before Matt has a chance to take his coat or shoes off, I run into him and give him a tight hug, burying my head in his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me and he rests his head on top of mine, and I can barely feel his tears land on me. I feel tears start to pool in my eyes as well, and hold him tighter against me. Antonio stands patiently, letting us have our moment.

About a minute later we pull away from each other, and share a quick kiss. I gaze into his eyes and wipe the tear away from his cheek, as he does the same with me. "I'm sorry I ran out like that," he murmurs, kissing my forehead.

I shake my head, caressing his cheek. "Don't be sorry, just, don't do it again, alright? I was really worried." He nods, and kisses me again before we turn to Antonio. "So what's next?" I ask my brother, feeling Matt's arm loop around my waist. I lean into him and wrap my arm around his waist also.

"The three of us and the rest of the intelligence unit know that Voight and Justin did this, but there is no way that we can prove that to other people. The calls he made to Matt and I's phone weren't recorded, and we weren't able to track them. We can't even charge him for attempted murder on Matt because there were no cameras in that alley or on the sidewalks." Antonio explains sadly, sighing deeply.

"But I saw Voight and Justin run away from Matt in the alley, doesn't that count for anything?" I ask helplessly.

"Sadly, no. You also have beef with Voight, so the police think that you're just covering for Matt and I."

"So we've hit a dead end until he makes another move," Matt murmurs, looking down.

"I'm sorry, man. I won't stop trying, alright?" Antonio promises, lightly squeezing his shoulder for comfort. Matt just nods, trying to hold back his emotions. Antonio turns to me, and motions towards the door. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

I nod, moving out of Matt's arm and slip my shoes on, meeting my brother on the front porch. "You need to keep a real close eye on Matt, alright?" Antonio says, sighing a little. "I mean it, Gabs, his emotions are high and I don't need him going after Voight for himself like he did last time. Take his keys and hide them somewhere if you have to."

"Okay, I'll make sure he stays put," I assure him, nodding as I wrap my arms around my body, trying to fight off the cold.

"Alright, call me if you need anything, alright?" He kisses my cheek before descending down the steps, offering a small wave. I nod and wave back, smiling a little at him before walking back inside. I take my shoes off and look around for Matt, but see no sign of him.

"Matt?" I call, starting my search for him upstairs. I walk into the bedroom and see him on our bed, sitting on the edge and staring into space. "What's wrong baby?" I ask, sitting next to him and wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Jim and I were never...close." He says quietly, pursing his lips together as he leans his head against my shoulder. "But he was a good guy, and Christie really loved him, and he was a great father to Violet." I can hear his voice crack, and his pain only makes tears pool my eyes. "And now he's dead, because of me. Violet will grow up without a father and Christie is a widow. And it's all because of me."

"Matt, Jim's death was not your fault one bit, okay?" I say quietly but confidently, shaking my head. "You did not pull that trigger, Voight did. If Jim wasn't the one who died, it would have been you. You were smart, you didn't give into Voight and Justin and you stood up for yourself. Right now, you're putting yourself in a place right where they want you to be. Don't let this eat away at you, it wasn't your fault." Matt nods a little after a few seconds, before his shoulders start to shake and his emotions fall out of him. He rests his head on my chest and I hold him close for comfort, rubbing his back and shoulders assuringly. Tears fall from my eyes as well, but I do my best to contain them for Matt's sake.

**District 21: **

**Antonio's POV: **

I pull back into the parking lot of District 21, sighing deeply. On the drive here, I had tried to think of ways to help Matt both emotionally and with Voight and Justin. I know Gabby is there for him emotionally, so my worries ease a little bit on that end. But Voight and Justin are smart, and made sure they didn't leave a trail wherever they went. I sigh again and rub my temples before getting out of my car, walking defeatedly in the building.

"Something wrong, Dawson?" Platt asks once she sees my stressed figure walking towards the intelligence unit.

"No, just tired," I sigh, opening the gate upstairs. I was indeed tired, but there is no way I could fall asleep right now. I feel Platt's eyes on me as I walk upstairs and out of her sight.

When I reach the intelligence unit, Lindsay rushes towards me with anger visible in her expression. "Why the hell didn't you call me sooner? I would have helped!" She exclaims, following me as I walk towards my desk. I look over her shoulder and at Halstead, Ruzek, and Olinsky.

"Who called her?" I ask tiredly, sitting at my desk.

"Guilty," Jay says, raising his hand slightly.

"Why?" I ask, sighing a little.

"Because she knows Voight and Justin better than any of us. We need her help." He says, and I turn my eyes back towards Lindsay, who was leaning over my desk, waiting for my explanation.

"Are you in any way going to protect them?" I ask, studying her expression.

"Hell no, what they did was wrong and out of line. I want to stop them before they hurt anybody else." She answers strongly, her raspy voice a bit intimidating.

"Alright, then get to work. But if I find out that you're helping them, covering for them, or anything else like that, you're going to be on the same boat as them, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She nods, giving me one more assuring look before walking to her desk. I watch her a moment before getting to work, nodding briefly with Jay.

**One hour later: **

"I got something," Erin suddenly says, and the guys and I walk to her desk and stand over her shoulder to see what she found on her computer.

"What is it?" Ruzek wonders.

"A traffic cam took a picture of Voight's car when he ran through a red light. It scanned his license plate and that's how I found this," She says, pointing to Voight's car on the screen. It was slightly blurry, but visible, and obviously Voight's car.

"Where was this taken?" I ask, starting to become more awake again.

"Right outside of Naperville," she says, reading the screen.

"That's about an hour away with heavy traffic," Jay says, glancing over at me.

"They could be holding Christie and Violet somewhere around there. But who knows, they could have just drove through that town and could be in Wisconsin or Iowa by now for all we know." I say, sighing a little.

"I think it's worth a shot to look by Naperville," Lindsay says.

"Alright," I nod. "Halstead, start looking for pieces of abandoned property near that town. Olinsky and Ruzek, you help him and Lindsay, keep doing whatever you're doing. Good work." I smile a little and pat her shoulder, walking back to my desk.

"What are you going to do?" She asks, watching me as I sit back down.

"I'm going to call one of my CIs and see if they can help me." I tell her, taking out my phone and dialing the number to one of my CIs who was close friends with Justin.

**Up Next: The Intelligence Unit gets a good break, and Gabby tries to help Matt emotionally.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, and I also changed this chapter up a little to center around Matt and his family at 51. I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope they keep coming in. :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

**Monday, Firehouse 51, Matt's POV, 7:45 AM**

"Babe, are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you? I'm sure Chief will understand." Gabby says, turning to look at me as we walk up the driveway to the firehouse.

"I'm sure," I tell her, nodding sluggishly as I look down. I wasn't cleared for duty for two more weeks, but what I needed right now was to be around my family at the firehouse. Gabby glances over at me, still unsure, but lets it go. Once we're inside Gabby heads towards the locker room and I enter the common room, and everybody that is in there grows silent as they look over at me. Some of their expressions are somber, others are surprised, and others look worried.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Herrmann asks from across the kitchen counter. "You gotta be at home, getting some rest. You've been through a lot these past couple of days."

I shake my head, offering everybody a forced smile to assure them I'm holding up alright. "I need to be here, with you guys, not boxed in at home worrying about Voight's next move." I walk over and slowly sit down in my usual chair at the head of the table, ignoring the pain in my chest at the action. I turn my chair to face the guys, who are all still studying me. "What?" I finally ask them, sighing a little.

Cruz walks over and sits in a chair next to mine, leaning over the table to talk to me. "Lieutenant, last year, when Voight was after you, we all saw you let him get under your skin. You got heated, on and off the job. He hired a couple of thugs to rough you up, and when you still didn't budge, he had plans to finish you for good."

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupt, sighing as I lean back in my chair.

"What he's trying to say, Casey, is that this time it's worse." Otis says from the small table by the door. "I mean...Voight and Justin had you in that alley, and they were ready to put that bullet through your skull. If Dawson didn't find you, we all know what would've happened." He sighs, shaking his head a little. "And now they have your sister and niece and killed your brother-in-law, and you shouldn't expect us to ignore that fact or not worry about you."

The guys nod in response, and wait for my reply. I sigh deeply, turning my head so they don't catch any tears glistening in my eyes. "Look guys, last year I wasn't aware of how much Voight was actually capable of." I say, looking down for a second before looking back at them. "This time...I know. Antonio and the intelligence unit are taking care of things and I believe that they'll get to the bottom of this. What happened to Jim was a tragedy…" I trail off and look down again, the image of Jim's dead body flickering in my mind. "But-"

"Casey." I spin around in my chair, recognizing Chief's voice from behind me.

"Yeah Chief?"

"My office please," he says, his voice unusually soft. I nod and stand up, using the edge of the table to support me. I follow Boden to his office, and slowly sit down on his couch as he closes his door. He walks over and sits next to me, taking a deep breath before he speaks.

"I want to know what you're thinking." He says softly, looking over at me. "I want to know what's going through your mind. You've been through a lot this weekend, and I need to know where your head is at so I can help you."

I lean my head against the back of the couch and sigh, closing my eyes. Five days ago my life was great. Gabby and I were doing beyond amazing, my injury hadn't been bothering me, and everybody was in a really good place at 51. Life was simply perfect. But now I'm being threatened by Voight and his son, my sister and niece are missing, and my brother-in-law is dead...because of me. As much as I know I shouldn't be blaming Jim's death on me, I can't help but do just that. My actions, my decisions, my words are what led Voight to pull that trigger and ruin my family's lives forever. If I had just surrendered myself to Voight and Justin, Violet would still have a father and Christie would still have a husband.

"Casey?" Boden says a little worriedly, interrupting my thoughts. I lift my head up from off the back of the couch and look at him, sighing softly.

"I uh...I just.." I trail off and shake my head, looking down and not knowing what to say to him.

"Take your time," Boden says solemnly, nodding to let me know he understands.

"I keep replaying yesterday in my mind," I start softly, looking down at my fidgeting hands. "And I can't help but think if I surrendered myself to Voight and Justin, Jim would still be alive. Christie deserves a husband and Violet deserves a father...and I ruined that. I ruined their family, Chief. And now Voight and Justin have my sister and niece, and they might end up dead, too." I put my head in my hands, trying to stay composed in front of Boden. I didn't want anybody here to see me cry, especially Chief. "I just don't know what to do...I already have so much guilt for Jim's death, and I don't know how I'd handle myself if Christie and Violet died, too."

I feel Boden's hand grip my shoulder assuringly, giving me a concerned look. "Casey...listen to me." He pauses, trying to study my expression. "Are you listening to me?" I put my hands down and turn my head towards him again, nodding a little.

"Yeah Chief...I'm listening."

"Jim's death was not your fault. Violet and Christie's abduction was not your fault. None of this was your fault. If I were in your shoes, I would have handled myself the exact same way. Right now, the way you're reacting to this, is exactly how Voight and Justin want you to act. Don't let them win, you hear me Casey? This was nobody's fault but theirs. Antonio is going to find what he needs to hold them guilty, and he's going to find Christie and Violet. Voight and his son are going to pay for this. We got them once and we'll definitely get them again." His voice is strong, deep, and convincing. Something about his words made me believe him. "In your position, it's normal to feel guilty, but do not let this eat you up. Don't let this ruin you. Keep your head up, don't fret on the past, and remember that everyone here at this firehouse is on your side. We love you and we are with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Chief. I needed that." I tell him sincerely, nodding. His words surprisingly helped, and it was what I needed to hear.

He nods, giving my shoulder a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "If you need anything while on shift today, I'm only a few steps down the hall. If you need anything off shift, I'm only a phone call away. Whatever you need, I'm here, and so is everybody else." He stands up and I follow suit, supporting myself with the wall.

"You got it Chief," I tell him, nodding again. "And thank you, really."

"Anytime Casey, you know that. You would do the same for me." He leads me towards the door and opens it for me, offering a small smile.

I nod, returning the small smile before limping down the hall. I see Gabby turn a corner and walk towards me, and I offer her a small smile also. "Hey," she greets, returning the smile. "How'd the meeting with Boden go?"

"It went good, actually." I tell her, nodding as I take her hand in mine. "He made me realize a few things and I genuinely feel better after talking with him."

"That's good," she tells me, nodding a little. I can tell she's still worried, and so I gently squeeze her hand.

"I'm sorry I made you worry yesterday," I sigh, stopping in the hallway to turn and face her. "I am, babe. I thought irrationally when I went to Christie's house...and I know when I came back I was a mess, and I know how much that worried you. But I promise, I'm thinking straight now and I'm letting Antonio handle this."

"I'm glad to hear that Matt, but I don't want you bottling up your emotions, either." She tells me, taking both of my hands. "It's important for you to get out whatever you're feeling. And I'm always here for you, no matter what. I love you and I don't want to see this whole situation ruin you like I thought it was going to last time."

I nod, understanding where she's coming from. "I love you too, and I know you're always going to support me, that's why it was so easy for me to open up to you last night. But I got all of my tears out and now I'm ready to get my niece and sister back. I mean, I know it's not guaranteed that I'll get to see them again," I pause, looking down a little as I shuffle my feet. "But I'm not going to let Voight and Justin control my emotions." I look back up at her, knowing my words didn't do much to soothe her worries.

She nods, studying me before lightly kissing my lips. "We'll get them back," she promises me softly, caressing my cheek.

Before I can reply, the alarm goes off for the ambulance. "Be careful," I tell her, kissing her once more before watching her rush off. I walk back into the common room, sitting cautiously in my seat again.

"Hey," Kelly says, walking into the common room and starting towards me. "You holding up alright? I've been meaning to call you." He sits down in the seat next to mine and studies my expression.

"I'm doing alright...considering." I assure him, nodding a little as I lean back comfortably in my seat.

"Well, that's better than bad, I guess." He sighs, resting his arms on the table. "But hey, anytime you feel like you need to blow off steam, give me a call and we'll go to Molly's and get drunk. And when you're all healed up we can go to the gym where I can kick your ass in a friendly boxing match." He smirks a little, trying to lighten the mood, which I'm thankful for.

"I think you mean where I can kick your ass, but yeah, that sounds good." I tell him, nodding as I smile. "Thanks Kelly."

"No problem bud, anytime." He claps my shoulder before pulling some cards out of his pocket, putting them on the table. "Now let's play a friendly game of poker."

"Mind if I join you guys?" Herrmann asks, walking into the room.

"Yeah sure," I nod, looking up at him as he settles in the chair across from Severide.

"Me too?" Mouch wonders, looking over at us from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, get on over here." I say, smiling a little as I wave him over.

"Anybody else?" Kelly asks, looking around the room as he starts shuffling the cards.

"I'll join in," Mills says from the small round table, getting up and walking over to us.

"Count me in," Cruz says, smiling excitedly as he also joins us. Soon, everybody has their own seat, and Kelly is handing out cards to us.

"Hey Casey," Herrmann says, smiling as he looks over at me.

"Yeah Herrmann?" I answer, looking at the cards in my hand.

"I'm glad you're alright." He says, smiling sincerely as he claps my shoulder.

"Yeah, we all are." Cruz agrees, smiling over at me.

"Thanks guys, really." I nod, smiling as I look at them over my cards. "I'm glad I have you as my second family. I mean that."

**Up Next: Voight shows up at work to a very pissed off Antonio, and the Intelligence Unit gather up enough evidence to hold Voight and Justin as suspects.**


End file.
